A Baby
by Firelizard46
Summary: Sequel to "Scud" Scud is called Josh in this. Mpreg. Josh wakes up in the morning, sick, and when he wakes up the same way the next day, Blade calls the doctor. Blade and Scud get the most exciting but most scary news ever. What will happen when a new threat shows up?
1. Chapter 1

Several years after everything with Damaskinos happened, Blade and Josh are still together. In fact, their relationship has only grown stronger. Blade still hunts local vampire threats while Josh makes and updates all his weapons. One morning, after a long and passionate night, Josh wakes up to an extreme feeling of nausea. Josh bolts to the bathroom and throws up several times. Blade must have heard him because he is beside him and supporting him through it all. After Josh finally stops throwing up, Blade helps him rinse his mouth and get back to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Blade," Josh says as Blade helps him lay down.

"You have no reason to apologize. How long have you been feeling ill?" Blade asks, feeling Josh's forehead for a temperature but finding none.

"I haven't. I just woke up feeling nauseous," Josh says weakly.

"How do you feel now?" Blade asks, worrying about how weak Josh suddenly became.

"I feel tired, really tired."

"You feel nauseous anymore?"

"No," Josh says as he yawns.

"Why don't you go back to sleep for a while? We'll see how you feel later." Blade than tucked Josh in and kissed his forehead before heading downstairs to get in some training. After sleeping for an extra two hours, Josh wakes up feeling fine, so he gets a shower, gets dressed, and heads downstairs.

"How do you feel?" Blade asks, meeting Josh at the bottom of the stairs from their room.

"I feel fine. I don't know why I felt and got sick this morning," Josh says as Blade checks his forehead for a fever again.

"I don't know either, but please take it easy today anyways."

"I don't need to, but if you want me to, I will." Josh sticks by his promise and mainly just sits around and watches Blade workout.

The next morning finds Josh waking up feeling nauseous and running to the bathroom again. Blade, of course, hears him and supports him through it again. Once Josh's mouth was washed, Blade helps him back to bed again.

"I'm sorry, Blade," Josh says again.

"Just lay here and rest. I'm going to call the doctor," Blade says, walking to the desk in the room and calling the doctor.

A half hour later, the doctor lets himself in and walks right into their bedroom. Josh has dozed off while Blade sat beside him and kept an eye on him.

"You said this is the second day he woke up sick?" the doctor asks as he set his bag down on the other side of the bed than Blade.

"Yeah. He wakes up and gets sick, and then he gets super weak. Yesterday he slept an extra two hours after the nausea went away," Blade says, brushing the hair out of Josh's face. "Josh, babe, the doctor is here." Josh stretches and slowly opens his eyes.

"How do you feel, Josh?" the doctor asks, taking Josh's blood pressure.

"I feel a little tired and weak," Josh admits, which worries Blade. Josh never admits to feeling weak, tired, sick or in pain unless it is bad.

"So you are a lot tired and weak," the doctor says, knowing how Josh is. "Your blood pressure it normal, your pulse is normal, and breathing is normal. I cannot find anything wrong. You are suffering from sickness in the morning, weakness, and tiredness, so... Oh, dear lord."

"What? What is wrong with him? Is it bad?" Blade asks, grabbing Josh's hand as he begins to panic.

"I don't know if I am right about this. I need to go get something from the office first. I don't want to frighten or get any hopes up until I know for sure," the doctor says as he heads to the door.

"What? What do you think it is?" Blade asks, standing up but keeping a hold of Josh's hand.

"I think he is one of the few men who can bear a child," the doctor says, smiling.

"What?" Blade asks, looking down at Josh. Josh becomes speechless and places his hand over his flat stomach as he sits up.

"Now, I don't know for sure if that is what is going on here, but we'll know as soon as I get the equipment needed and check," the doctor says before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Blade," Josh says, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Why are you apologizing?" Blade asks, sitting next to Josh.

"I know you don't want children. If the doctor says I am pregnant, I'll pack up and leave," Josh says, tears pouring down his face as he fights his sobs.

"Oh, Josh. I only said I didn't want children because I thought you didn't want any. I didn't want to say that I did want kids, in case you didn't. I didn't want you to feel obligated to adopted kids if you didn't want any," Blade says, pulling Josh carefully into a hug.

"You want to keep the child?" Josh asks, still crying.

"If you are pregnant, then yes, I want to keep the child."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Blade," the doctor says, walking in.

"Where is the equipment you needed to go get?" Blade asks, pilling the pillows up behind Josh.

"I cannot carry it up the stairs. You'll have to carry it up," the doctor says, sitting on the bed beside Josh.

"I'll be back," Blade says, kissing Josh on the forehead quickly. It doesn't take Blade long to bring up the machine, which happens to be an ultrasound. Once the doctor has the machine ready, he has Josh lay flat on the bed.

"This is going to feel cold," the doctor says before spreading gel onto his stomach, which makes Josh hiss at the coldness. "Sorry. I cannot do anything about the coldness of the gel." The doctor then moves the ultrasound wand over his stomach.

"Anything?" Blade asks, sitting beside Josh and holding his hand carefully.

"Just because he is with child that doesn't mean he will break easily, Blade," the doctor says, smiling at Blade and Josh.

"He is pregnant?" Blade asks, tears surprisingly streaming down his face.

"Yes, would you guys like to see the child?" the doctor asks. Blade looks at Josh, who has been quite this whole time. Josh nods as his own tears stream down his face. The doctor moves the machine so they can both see the baby.

"What gender is it?" Josh asks, finally speaking.

"I'm afraid it is too soon to tell. You are only about a month and a half along. We won't be able to determine the gender until about four months," the doctor says, wiping the gel off of Josh's stomach after taking a few pictures of the baby. "Here are some pictures of your baby."

"Can we get a photo album for all the photos of our baby?" Josh asks Blade, staring at his child.

"Of course we can, Josh. How long will the morning sickness last?" Blade says, smiling down at Josh.

"For most people it goes away after five months, but it could last the rest of the pregnancy, same with weakness and tiredness. You will have to take it easy for now on, and you'll have to get pregnancy vitamins to take. I will be back in a weak to check on him. If everything is going ok, I will only have to visit once a month. If you have any more questions you can either call me or read a pregnancy book from the local library. Can you carry the machine back down for me, Blade," the doctor says, packing up all his stuff.

"Yeah, I can. I'll be back, babe," Blade says, tucking Josh in before taking the machine down for the doctor. After helping the doctor load the machine, Blade heads back to Josh to find him looking at his belly.

"Our baby, Blade, is inside me," Josh says as tears stream down his face once Blade crawls into bed with him.

"Yes, he or she is." Josh curls into Blade's arms and smiles as he falls asleep with one hand on his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh groans when he wakes up feeling nauseous. He tries to will it away, but he fails and bolts to the bathroom. Blade is there with him through it all. After Josh is done, Blade makes him lay back down to get some more sleep.

"I need to finish more UV grenades. We don't know when the next threat will appear, and you are out of them," Josh says, trying to get up.

"You can make some when you wake up. Afterwards, I was thinking we should look into getting some supplies. The doctor said you need vitamins, and we could stop at the bookstore," Blade says, making Josh lay and laying down next to him.

"Why the book store? Can we get that photo album you said we could?" Josh asks, curling into Blade's side and resting his head on Blade's chest.

"Of course we can. I want to stop at the bookstore to get a book about pregnancy. I want to know what is happening to you," Blade says, running his fingers through Josh's hair.

"You make it sound like it is something bad. If you don't want me to have this child, tell me now, Blade," Josh says, suddenly feeling angry and upset.

"I want this child, Josh. I told you that yesterday," Blade says, panicking at the sudden change in his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Blade," Josh says, suddenly feeling really regretful and emotional.

"Josh, babe, are you ok?" Blade asks, trying to figure out why Josh's mood changed so fast.

"I'm sorry. I think the mood swings have started," Josh says, sitting up and sounding like his normal self.

"It's ok. I'm glad to know what's going on now though," Blade says, pulling Josh into laying with him. Blade runs his fingers through Josh's hair as Josh falls asleep. Two hours later, Josh begins to stir next to Blade.

"Feeling better, babe?" Blade asks once he is sure Josh is awake enough to answer. Josh yawns and stretches before nodding, sitting up, and rubbing his eyes. "You feel up to eating some breakfast?"

"Yeah, but can I have pancakes and fruit? Or do we not have any fruit?"

"If we don't have any, I'll run out and get some."

"You don't have to do that, Blade."

"I want to if I need to. I want you to be happy. I want to take care of you and our child." Blade kisses Josh after every sentence.

"You have a lot of wants," Josh says, smiling. Josh blushes bright red when his stomach suddenly growls loudly.

"Let's go get some food into you. The doctor told me, when I was helping him load up the machine yesterday, that you are too skinny and to fatten you up," Blade says, standing up and getting dressed as Josh does the same, but Josh stops and looks in the mirror before putting on his shirt. Blade sees the worry on Josh's face and walks over to him. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I know I have to put on weight or there will be problems with the baby, but...," Josh says, tears streaming down his face.

"But what, babe?" Blade asks, turning Josh away from the mirror to face him.

"I'm going to get fat, and you won't like me anymore," Josh says, turning away from Blade and wrapping his arms around himself as tears continue to stream down his face.

"Josh, babe, I could never and would never stop loving you. Yes, you will gain some weight, but I know you will work it back off after you have the baby," Blade says, pulling Josh back and against him.

"You promise?" Josh asks, turning in Blade's arms and looking up at him.

"I promise, no, I swear," Blade says, kissing Josh really quick before helping him button up his shirt. Blade than wraps his arm around Josh's shoulders before they head down to the kitchen. Blade makes Josh sit down as he gets everything out for breakfast. "What fruit do you want with your pancakes?"

"Do we have any blueberries or strawberries?" Josh asks, looking in the fridge for fruit.

"Now, you know you cannot have strawberries, babe," Blade says, watching Josh look at the strawberries, which he is allergic to.

"But they sound so good, Blade," Josh says, pulling out a case of strawberries from the fridge.

"I don't care if they sound good. You know you have a bad allergic reaction to even just one, and it is too dangerous with you being pregnant," Blade says, taking the strawberries from Josh, getting the other case from the fridge, and putting them into his private fridge, which Josh never gets in.

"But we don't have any other fruit."

"I will be back then." Blade kisses Josh before putting on his sunglasses and heading to the store a block away. Josh sits down to wait for Blade to get back, but his stomach keeps growling, and he keeps looking at Blade's fridge, wanting a strawberry. Josh looks at the clock and figures Blade will be a while yet, so he gets up and gets out a pack of strawberries, thinking that just one won't hurt. Josh takes out a juicy looking strawberry and takes a bite, loving the taste of the berry on his tongue. He goes to take another bite, but his throat suddenly feels tight and it becomes hard for him to breathe. He drops the strawberry and reaches for the phone to call Blade, and he manages to dial Blade's number before collapsing to the ground, gasping.

"Hey, babe. I'm almost home," Blade says, answering right away.

"Blade," Josh gasps out as he wraps his arms around his stomach and cries as he gasps for breath.

"Josh? What is it? What is wrong?" Blade asks. Josh can now hear the sound of him running in the background of the call.

"Sorry," Josh gasps. Josh than hears the door slam open and Blade running to the kitchen. Blade drops down beside Josh after setting the bags from the store down and pulls him into his arms.

"What were you thinking?" Blade yells, seeing the strawberries out and the one missing a bite on the ground beside Josh. Josh goes to answer but he feels himself grow weaker and his breathing grows harder. Blade must have seen the panic in Josh's eyes at not being able to breath because he quickly lowers him to the ground and digs through the drawer next to the sink for an epi-pen. Blade quickly grabs an epi-pen after finding one, runs back to Josh, and jabs it into Josh's leg. He then picks Josh up, carries him upstairs, lays him down on the bed, and calls the doctor.

"I'm sorry," Josh gasps out as the swelling in his throat lessens.

"What were you thinking? You could have just killed our baby," Blade says before he can stop himself.

"I know," Josh sobs as he starts crying hard. He cries harder when Blade walks out the door to wait for the doctor downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh is still crying when the doctor walks into the room. Blade follows him in, carrying the ultrasound, but walks out after looking at Josh. Josh expects to hear Blade head down the stairs but doesn't. Josh blocks out the thought of Blade avoiding him when the doctor starts to check his respirations.

"How are you feeling? Has all the reaction gone away?" the doctor asks, now checking over Josh's throat.

"I'm physically fine," Josh says, glancing at the door when he hears a loud thud.

"It's not your fault, Josh. You cannot help the cravings you get, but everything strawberry will have to be gotten rid of," the doctor says, making Josh lay down to check the baby.

"Is the baby ok?" Josh asks as the doctor moves the ultrasound wand over his stomach.

"Yes, everything is perfectly fine with the baby. Blade got to you just in time," the doctor says, wiping the gel off of Josh's stomach.

"I'm glad," Josh says, voice filled with sadness.

"Josh, it's not your fault. You cannot let yourself get into a depression. It will harm the baby," the doctor says. Josh hears the door open but rolls away and curls around his stomach. "I need to talk to you, Blade." Josh starts to cry as Blade and the doctor walks out.

"How is he?" Blade asks, Josh hearing the whole thing from in the bedroom.

"Physically he is fine now. He'll be a little weak for a while," the doctor says.

"Damn it," Blade yells. Josh hears another loud thud.

"I'm assuming you heard about the baby being fine," the doctor says, continuing after a pause. "Good. Now, to the real reason I wanted to talk to you."

"I know I am making him upset, but I am extremely worried he'll be mad at me and hate me."

"Why do you think... Oh, Blade, that is not at all what he is thinking right now. He thinks that you hate him for disobeying you and that you are going to leave him and the baby."

"WHAT? I could never ever do that. I love him with all my heart, the baby too. I could never live without them. I just feel so mad at myself for not getting rid of those stupid things before this happened." Josh can now hear broken sobs after Blade stops talking. Josh slowly gets out of bed, and when he stands, the whole room spins. After the room stops spinning, Josh slowly makes his way to the door.

"You didn't know this was going to happen." Josh runs out of things to lean on as he walks.

"I should have just thrown them away." Josh steps out where there is nothing to hold onto, and the whole room spins again.

"Fuck," Josh says as his legs give out, and he finds himself on the ground.

""What was that?" the doctor asks, hearing the thud Josh made when he hit the ground.

"Sounded like something fell. Oh god, Josh," Blade says before running in. Josh looks up at Blade, trying to get the world to stop spinning. "Josh? Babe? What is wrong? What happened?"

"I was trying to walk to you. I wanted to tell you that it is not your fault, but my legs gave out on me," Josh says as Blade pulls him into his arms.

"Did you hit your stomach in any way?" the doctor asks, kneeling next to Josh and Blade.

"No, I didn't. I turned and landed on my back. The world won't stop spinning," Josh says, laying his head against Blade's shoulder. Blade looks down worriedly at Josh. "It only spins when I move."

"That is to be expected. Your body is regaining oxygen but you'll still be weak for a good while. Blade, let's get him back onto the bed so he can get some sleep," the doctor says, standing up. Blade picks Josh up bridal style and carries him to the bed. Blade carefully lays Josh down, but Josh keeps a hold of Blade's shirt.

"Josh?" Blade asks, sitting on the bed as Josh leans against his shoulder.

"Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me," Josh sobs into Blade's shirt.

"Josh, babe, I could never leave you," Blade says, pulling Josh completely into his lap.

"You promise?" Josh asks, looking up at Blade.

"I swear, babe. You still hungry? I got your fruit to go with your pancakes," Blade says. Josh nods and lays his head back against Blade's shoulder.

"You need to stay in bed for the rest of the day, Josh," the doctor says, packing up his stuff.

"Ok," Josh says as Blade lays him down.

"I'll be back after taking the machine down and making your pancakes, babe," Blade says, kissing Josh's forehead before leaving. Blade quickly takes down the machine and carefully makes Josh some pancakes. After finishing the pancakes, Blade puts them, a bowl of washed blueberries, and a glass of milk on a tray and takes it up to Josh. After Josh eats his food and drinks his milk, Blade sets the tray on the desk and lays with Josh after giving Josh the remote to the TV in their room. Josh curls into Blade's side as he turns on the TV to the Power Puff Girls. Blade and Josh watch TV for the rest of the day and enjoys each other's company.

Two weeks later, Blade is starting to hate the mood swings and weakness, while Josh is hating the morning sickness, cravings, and his stomach showing a change. Blade just keeps assuring him that he loves him and that he is not fat.

Two months later, Josh is really showing and weak but is tired of Blade making him stay in bed, which has happened for the past two weeks, so he gets up and goes down stairs, where Blade is working out. Blade hears Josh and meets him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Babe, you shouldn't be up and moving around," Blade says, wrapping his arms around Josh once Josh is fully down the stairs.

"The doctor says I can move around but have to be careful," Josh says, leaning against Blade because he feels weak just from walking down the stairs.

"Are you ok, babe?" Blade asks, noticing how weak Josh is after just walking down stairs.

"I think I should have stayed upstairs. I feel really weak," Josh says, legs giving out suddenly. Blade quickly picks Josh up, carries him upstairs, and calls the doctor.

"I need you to come over... No, but he is extremely weak... He couldn't even get downstairs without using all his energy... We'll be upstairs," Blade says, talking to the doctor on the phone. Blade hangs up and sits beside Josh. "How do you feel, babe?"

"I feel so tired. What is wrong with me? Is the baby in danger?" Josh says, feeling panicked.

"I don't know, babe. I wish I did, but I don't," Blade says, lying next to Josh and pulling him into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh is fast asleep when Blade hears the doctor's van pull up outside. Blade quickly untangles himself from Josh, kisses Josh on the forehead, and goes down stairs to help the doctor. Blade carries the ultrasound upstairs for the doctor. After helping the doctor set up the machine, Blade sits next to Josh and shakes him awake.

"The doctor is here, babe. You need to wake up," Blade says, kissing Josh's forehead. Josh slowly opens his eyes.

"How do you feel, Josh?" the doctor asks.

"I'm no longer tired, but I feel weak," Josh says as the doctor checks his pulse, blood pressure, and respiration.

"Let me do an ultrasound really quick," the doctor says, starting and moving the wand onto Josh's stomach. "Oh, I was afraid of that."

""What? Is the baby ok?" Josh asks, grabbing Blade's hand as he panics.

"I don't know if this is a good thing or bad, but yes, the babies are ok," the doctor says, stressing babies.

"What do you mean?" Blade asks, squeezing Josh's hand.

"Well, you guys are going to have twin boys," the doctor says.

"That is great news, so how is that a bad thing?" Blade asks.

"This is now a high risk pregnancy. There has never before been a male give birth to twins that went well. The male either loses the children or one child before it is time. A few males have successfully given birth to twins that live, but they didn't survive much longer after giving birth" the doctor says.

"I don't want to lose the babies, but I don't want to die either," Josh sobs as the doctor cleans off his stomach.

"Is there anything we can do?" Blade asks, pulling a sobbing Josh into his arms.

"You can either abort the pregnancy or hope and pray he is the first to give birth to two healthy babies and survive," the doctor says. Blade feels Josh stiffen and start shaking his head when the doctor says abort the pregnancy.

""We're not going to abort, but is there anything we can do to increase the chance of this going just fine?" Blade says, rubbing soothing circles on Josh's back.

"First he needs to keep his strength up because he'll need it. Second, he needs to eat more and put on more weight to help support both babies. Lastly, you both need to keep your hopes up. As long as you both keep fighting I have feeling you two will make history," the doctor says, packing up his stuff and leaving. After Blade takes the ultrasound down for the doctor, he makes up a quick salad and takes it to Josh.

"A salad isn't going to help me gain weight, Blade," Josh says, taking the salad anyways and taking a huge bite.

"That is all we have. We need to make another run. You feel up to going out when you are done?" Blade asks, sitting behind Josh, wrapping his arms around Josh, and running his hand through Josh's hair.

"No, but I need to. I cannot sit around all day," Josh says, finishing his salad and sitting up.

"At least let me help you," Blade says, helping Josh stand up. Blade keeps a close eye on Josh as they slowly walked down the stairs. As they head to the store to get groceries, Blade thinks about how much problems Josh had walking down the stairs.

"What's on your mind, Blade?" Josh asks after Blade glances at him for the tenth time.

"I was just thinking that maybe we should move our room down stairs to one of the spares."

"Why? What's wrong with our current room?" Josh rubs his belly as he watches the scenery go by.

"It's too difficult for you to go up and down the stairs now, and it is only going to get worse. You still have five months to go, babe. I don't want to risk you or the babies getting hurt."

"Oh, I guess that makes since, but can it now be my old room?"

"Of course, babe. We're here." Blade keeps a close eye on Josh as they grocery shop and makes him take a break several times as they shop.

"Can we go to the baby section, Blade? We need to get cribs, diapers, clothes, formula, and toys still," Josh says after they have all of the groceries they needed.

"Why not? We might as well while we are here, but only if you feel up to it. I don't want you to push yourself," Blade says, looking Josh over for signs of exhaustion.

"We might have to take another break before we are done."

"Whenever you need to stop for a while, we will." Blade leads them over to the baby section and smiles when he sees Josh rubbing his stomach. "You ok, babe? You've been rubbing your stomach a lot."

"I just never thought I would be so happy and getting ready to raise a family." Blade frowns when he sees tears start to slide down Josh's face, stops walking, which causes Josh to stop, and pulls Josh into his arms.

"I never thought I would see this day either." Blade rubs Josh's back as Josh sobs into his chest. Blade notices people staring at them and frowns when some people shot them dirty looks. Blade hugs Josh tighter as people start talking about them.

"Is he ok?" a guy to Blade's right asks, keeping his arm around another guy protectively.

"Yeah, he is ok. His hormones are just going crazy right now," Blade says, rubbing Josh's back still and noticing the slight swell of the stomach of the guy who didn't talk.

"I know what you're going through. His have been for a few weeks. How far along is he?" the guys asks. "James is only two months along. My name is Blake by the way."

"Four months. Name's Blade and this is Josh," Blade says, leading Josh to a bench and having him sit down.

"Are you carrying twins?" James asks, sitting next to Josh and continuing after Josh nods. "I am too. After we found out, Blake has become way too overprotective of me."

"Blade won't let me do anything by myself," Josh says, smiling up at Blade, who wipes the last tears from Josh's face.

"Were you two coming to get stuff for the babies?" Blake asks.

"Yeah. We thought it would be best to do it now while he isn't as weak as he will get," Blade says.

"We've been looking at clothes but haven't got any yet since we don't know the gender yet. What are you having, Josh?" James says.

"Boys," Josh says, suddenly wincing.

"Josh? What is it?" Blade asks, panicking as he kneels in front of Josh.

"I think one of them just kicked me," Josh says, rubbing the side of his stomach.

"Really? Where?" Blade asks, face lighting up. Josh grabs Blade' hand and places it on his stomach seconds before the baby kicks again, which causes a bright smile on Blade's face and tears in his eyes.

"How does that feel?" James asks, rubbing his stomach.

"Really weird," Josh says.

"Really awesome," Blade says at the same time. Blake and James just laugh as Blade hugs Josh tightly.

"We need to finish shopping so I can get him home," Blake says, noticing James and Josh both yawn.

"Can we trade numbers?" Josh asks, looking up at Blade.

"Of course we can, babe," Blade says, ripping a piece of paper out of the notebook their shopping list was in and writing down their number. After trading numbers, they go their separate ways. Josh and Blade pick out matching blue, Disney cribs, Disney clothes, formula the doctor said is best, and diapers before heading to the check out. After checking out and getting home, Blade helps Josh upstairs for a nap before starting on setting up their temporary room.


	5. Chapter 5

Josh wakes up to Blade gently shaking him. It took him a minute to get fully awake, and when he does, he sees Blade grinning down at him.

"What are you grinning about?" Josh asks, sitting up and kissing Blade softly.

"I have a surprise for you, but it is time to eat, so it will have to wait," Blade says, kissing Josh forcefully.

"Can I have my surprise now?" Josh asks as Blade picks him up. "I can walk Blade."

"I know you can, and no, you have to eat before I give you your surprise." Blade carefully carries Josh down stairs, where he has loaded nachos made and sitting on the table, waiting for them.

"You give me more food like this, and I am going to get really fat," Josh says from his seat on Blade's lap.

"You heard the doctor. We have to put more meat on your bones for the little ones," Blade says, kissing Josh's neck.

"Can we invite James and Blake over some time? They seemed really nice."

"Sure we can. We can call them later and see when is a good day for them." Blade makes sure Josh eat all the food on his plate plus more before letting him stop.

"Can I see my surprise now?" Blade nods as he picks Josh up and takes him to see the room he set up for them to use downstairs. Blade opens the door and, Josh gasps at the sight of the room. It has been stripped of everything that once was in it. It now has a queen size bed in the far right corner and the two cribs they bought set up at the foot off it. It also has a twin sized bed at the other side of the room.

"I set up the twin for you to give birth on. I didn't think you would want to do that on our bed," Blade says, seeing the look of confusion on Josh's face.

"Can we talk about their names? I want to wait to choose for sure when they are born, but I want to have some ideas."

"What names did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Ceartais and Fírinne."

"They sound perfect." Josh smiles and yawns as Blade lays him down on the bed and lays down with him.

"Get some sleep, Josh. I'll call later and set up a playdate for you and James." Blade smiles as Josh shots him a glare before falling asleep.

Over the next five months, James and Blake come over a lot and hang out with them. James and Josh would trade stories of their boyfriends being over protective, while Blake and Blade trade stories of their boyfriends almost giving them a heart attack. Josh is now stuck in bed on Blade and doctors' orders. There have not been any further complications, but Josh is due to deliver any day and Blade is freaking out.

"Blade, come here," Josh says as Blade paces the room.

"What is it? Has your water broken?" Blade asks, instantly panicking.

"No, Blade, my water has not broken, I just feel weird and want you to lay with me."

"What do you mean by feel weird?" Blade grabs his cell phone before laying down next to Josh, who curls into his side.

"My stomach feels weird and so does my lower back. Can you call the doctor Blade?"

"Is there any pain? Of course, I can call the doctor."

"There is no pain yet, but I think I am starting pre-labor."

"Hang on, babe. I am calling him now. Hello... No, he isn't having contractions, but he says he has a weird feeling in his stomach and back... Ok, we are laying down in our new room."

"Blade," Josh suddenly gasps before the call ends.

"Josh?" Blade says, putting the phone between his shoulder and ear as Josh grabs a hold of him.

"My water broke, Blade."

"Damn it... Yes, his water just broke... Hurry, please."

"Blade, it hurts," Josh gasps out suddenly.

"Remember what the doctor said, Josh. You have to breathe through them and not tense."

"I'm trying," Josh cries as Blade holds him close. After the contraction ends, Blade strips Josh down to just his large shirt and carries him over to the other bed.

"I'm going to change the sheets really quick." Blade quickly changes the sheets than moves to sit behind Josh as another contraction hits. The doctor walks in as it is ending.

"Was that the first one?" the doctor asks, quickly setting up all he will need for the birth of the babies.

"No, that was the second," Blade says, feeling Josh shake his head against his shoulder. "Not the second?"

"Third. Had one while you were changing the sheets," Josh says, smiling apologetically at Blade.

"You should have told me, babe. I would have helped you through it," Blade says, kissing Josh's forehead as another contraction hits.

"Josh, I'm going to check how close you are, ok?" the doctor asks after the contraction ends. Josh just nods as Blade wipes the sweat from his forehead. "I'm afraid you have a long while yet to go."

"Blade, please, make it end," Josh cries ten hours later as he is hit by bad contraction after another.

"At the next contraction, push Josh," the doctor says.

"You hear that, babe. You are almost done," Blade says, holding Josh close.

"Push, Josh," the doctor instructs as another contraction hits.

"Aaaahhhh," Josh cries out as he pushes.

"A another couple big ones like that and his head will be out," the doctor says.

"You are doing great, babe. You can do it," Blade keeps repeating as Josh pushes again and again until there is a sudden sharp and high-pitched cry.

"You did it. That is your baby you hear. Come cut the cord, Blade, so we can get ready for the next one," the doctor says. After Blade cuts the cord, the doctor cleans the baby up and hands him to Blade.

"Can I hold him?" Josh asks, crying out as he is suddenly hit with the urge to push.

"Blade, put the baby in the crib and hurry back over here. He needs your support," the doctor says as Josh falls back onto the bed crying. Blade quickly does what the doctor says and retakes his place behind Josh as he pushes again. After Josh pushes, he falls against Blade. "Josh, you need to keep pushing."

"I can't. I can't do it anymore. I'm too tired," Josh cries, resting against Blade's chest.

"Yes, you can, babe. You just have to push a little more, and then it will be all over," Blade says, rubbing Josh's heaving chest.

"Josh if you don't push, you will kill yourself and the baby, now push," the doctor yells suddenly. Josh seems to regain strength as he suddenly pushes for all he is worth, which he is rewarded with it being over. Blade lays Josh against a pile of pillows as he moves down, cuts the cord, and holds the baby after it is cleaned.

"You did it, Josh," Blade says, looking at Josh, only to see his eyes closed and his chest not moving. "No." The doctor quickly looks up from cleaning his stuff up and runs to Josh. The doctor quickly checks for a pulse, and when he doesn't find on, he quickly hits Josh in the chest and starts CPR.

"Come on, Josh. Don't you dare give up. Fight," the doctor yells. There is a sudden sharp gasp and a heaving coughing. Blade turns to look back at the doctor and Josh, he had looked away when the doctor started CPR, to see the doctor holding up and gasping Josh and checking his pulse. "That's it Josh. Deep breaths."

"Josh?" Blade asks, moving slowly over to him.

"Blade," Josh rasps, smiling weakly.

"Well, that scared the crap out of me. Don't you ever do that again, young man," the doctor says, smiling and moving out of the way so Blade can hug Josh close.

"I almost lost you," Blade sobs, holding Josh close.

"You didn't though. I am still here, and I don't plan on going anywhere for awhile," Josh says, hugging Blade back. A sharp cry followed by another let the adults know the babies weren't happy about being alone. Blade quickly moved over to the cribs, picked up the babies, and carried them back over to Josh. "Their beautiful."

"Yes, they are. What did you guys name them?"

"This little guy is Ceartais," Josh says, holding the darker skinned one.

"That makes this Fírinne," Blade says, holding the fairer skinned one.

"Justice and Truth. Very fitting with this family," the doctor says, watching Josh and Blade admire their babies.


	6. Chapter 6

six years later

Josh and Blade are wondering about what if any vampire abilities their babies had inherited from Blade.

"Ceartais never gets sick, so maybe he has the vampire healing abilities," the doctor says after examining Ceartais and Fírinne. "There is one way we can check for sure."

"No! We are not hurting him!" Josh says, holding his sons against them as they yawn because it is close to their nap time.

"Calm down, Josh. You cannot work yourself up," Blade says, rubbing Josh's back as Josh leans back against him on the bed. When Josh had given birth to babies and his heart stopped, his immune system had been destroyed, so now he gets sick really easily and tired a lot. "We are not hurting him though."

"Ok, we won't hurt him. How are you feeling today, Josh?" the doctor asks, checking Josh's pulse, blood pressure and temperature. "You no longer have a fever."

"I feel weak and tired," Josh says, yawning.

"Mommy ok?" Fírinne asks, looking up at Josh.

"I'm ok, little one, but I will definitely be joining you for a nap," Josh says, yawning again.

"Daddy, will you join us for a nap too?" Ceartais asks, snuggling against Josh more.

"Of course I will," Blade says, kissing each of his sons and Josh on the foreheads.

"Well, I'm going to go so you guys can rest," the doctor says, packing up his stuff and leaving. Josh and Blade stretch out with Ceartais and Fírinne between them. Josh wakes up to the sound of the alarm system going off.

"Lock the door after I leave and stay here," Blade says, grabbing his katana and kissing Josh quickly.

"Mommy? What's going on?" Ceartais asks, holding his twin close.

"I'm scared," Fírinne sobs.

"Ceartais take Fírinne and get in the secret spot. Remember me showing you it?" Josh says, grabbing his twin pistols.

"Yes, mommy," Ceartais says, pulling Fírinne to the closet. After Josh makes sure the little ones are hiding, he locks the door and sits on the bed, facing it. There is a loud thud and then the door is blasted open and in walks a woman Josh has never seen.

"What do you want? What did you do to Blade?" Josh asks, moving to put himself between the woman and the closet.

"I want you and the daywalker dead of course," the woman says, lunging at Josh and pinning him to the wall with enough force to knock the breath out of him.

"We have to help, mommy," Fírinne whispers soft enough for only Ceartais to hear.

"I'm going to, but you need to stay here," Ceartais says.

"I want to help," Fírinne sobs softly.

"I know you do, but it is too dangerous. Please, stay here," Ceartais pleads.

"Ok," Fírinne says. Ceartais then quietly sneaks out of the closet and to the bedside table where he knows there is a few UV grenades. He quickly grabs one and pulls the pin. Right as he pulls the pin, another vampire runs in, followed by Blade. Blade sees Ceartais with the grenade and quickly knocks the woman vampire off of Josh and blocks him from the flash. When the light dies down, Blade carefully lowers Josh to the ground.

"Josh, babe, are you ok?" Blade asks, brushing the hair out of Josh's face.

"I'm fine, Blade. What happened? Are the little ones ok?" Josh says, sitting up and leaning against Blade.

"Ceartais and Fírinne are fine. Ceartais was able to sneak over to the stash of UV grenades and set one off. Are you sure you're ok? Can you see everything ok?" Josh nods as Ceartais and Fírinne come running over.

"What were you thinking? I told you to stay there. You could have been hurt," Josh says, holding Ceartais close as he cries.

"I'm sorry, mommy, but that woman was hurting you," Ceartais sobs.

"Please don't be mad, mommy," Fírinne sobs.

"I'm not mad, little ones," Josh says, holding his sons close as Blade holds them all. "You just scared me. We need to train them, Blade."

"I thought you didn't want them trained," Blade says.

"I didn't and still don't fully, but they must know how to defend themselves," Josh says, closing his eyes and joining his sons in sleep. Blade carefully carries Josh and then the kids over to the bed, kisses them all on the temple, and sets about cleaning the place up. Over the next ten years, Blade trains Ceartais and Fírinne how to fight, but Fírinne seems to have taken after Josh and prefers to help him make stuff than train with Blade.


End file.
